1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device, particularly for automobiles, comprising an elongated wiper blade, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which windscreen wiper device further comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm is pivotally connected with its first end to the connecting device and with its second end to a mounting head on a drive shaft, and wherein the oscillating arm is provided with a longitudinally extending base and two spaced-apart sidewalls extending outwardly along opposite sides of the base to form a tube having an open face.
The present invention particularly relates to so-called flat blades, wherein an elastic elongated carrier element is provided, and wherein the wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed. The present invention is not limited to the use in the flat blades, but can also be applied in traditional windscreen wiper devices having yokes.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from German patent publication no. 34 33 106 (SWF Auto-Electric GmbH). The oscillating arm described therein comprises an arm member pivotally connected to the mounting head by means of a pivot pin, wherein the arm member has a substantially U-shaped cross-section near the pivot pin comprising two side walls, wherein a part of the mounting head extends between the side walls and beyond the pivot pin, and wherein a spring is hooked with its first end on a pin on the mounting head. the arm member is connected to a wiper rod, wherein one end of the wiper rod extends inside the U-shaped cross-section of the arm member. The side walls of the arm member are locally folded around the wiper rod, while a holder is folded around the end of the rod. The spring of this prior art windscreen wiper device is hooked with its first end on the pin on the mounting head and with its second end on two eyes of the holder.
A disadvantage of the windscreen wiper device known from the above German patent publication is that that windscreen wiper arm consists of many constructional parts (such as a wiper rod, a holder and a mounting head pin) for accommodating the spring, for example, while complex machinery and tools are needed in manufacturing and mounting the parts, with all expenses involved.